They said he was the Devil
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Henry Matthew Deaver avait passé sa vie à croire qu'il n'avait pas d'âme-sœur. Et il s'en était fait une raison. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la rencontrer, cette âme-sœur, dans une toute autre réalité, au fin fond d'une cage où on l'avait jeté. (Soulmate AU - Le jeune homme a dit la vérité)


**PROLOGUE**

Hello, hello, hello, braves gens. Est-ce qu'il y a toujours des personnes actives dans cette communauté ? Ugh, qui sait. Je m'en fiche, j'écris pour moi, après tout.

En tout cas, hypothétique lecteur, saches que tu viens de cliquer sur un univers alternatif impliquant des Ames-sœurs. Parce que ce concept me fascine, et qu'il était temps que je me décide à écrire là-dessus. Dans cet univers alternatif, nous faisons un doublé : vous partagez les rêves de votre âme-sœur, et vous avez sur votre peau les premiers mots qu'elle vous adressera.

Uuuh, que dire de plus ?

J'aime les pastèques.

Voilà, c'est dit.

Et The Kid est un personnage très intéressant, très passionnant, qui, personnellement, me fait beaucoup, beaucoup de peine. Antéchrist ou pas.

Voilà, voilà. Assez parlé inutilement. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, inconnu~

OoOooOooOoo

Henry Matthew Deaver avait passé sa vie à croire qu'il n'avait pas d'âme sœur. C'était un fait. Les rêves qu'il faisait n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas la marque sur sa peau. Sa mère avait souvent tenté de le rassurer. Peut-être que son âme-sœur n'était tout simplement pas née. Peut-être que la marque et les rêves apparaîtraient plus tard.

Mais plus les années passaient, plus il en doutait. Et plus l'idée de voir une marque apparaître le dérangeait. Quatorze, seize, dix-huit ans. Si son âme-sœur n'était toujours pas née- quel genre de différence d'âge allait les séparer ?

Henry en avait été affecté, quand il était plus jeune. Plus maintenant. Il s'était fait une raison. Ne restait plus qu'un pincement au cœur quand il entendait les gens autour de lui mentionner leurs rêves, leurs marques.

Quand il eut vingt ans, il fit la rencontre de Marren. Ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre. Non, cela s'étira en longueur. Ils apprirent à se connaître, suffisamment pour qu'Henry se sente assez à l'aise pour lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas d'âme sœur. Marren avait souri. Elle non plus n'en avait pas.  
Ce n'était pas la relation fusionnelle qu'on décrivait. Ce n'était pas celle qui unissait sa mère et Alan. Cette espèce de communion métaphysique et incassable.

Mais c'était suffisant. Largement suffisant. Henry aimait Marren, Marren aimait Henry. Il en aurait été parfaitement heureux, il aurait fini sa vie avec elle sans le moindre regret.

Alors pourquoi les choses avaient dérapé à ce point ?

Il ne le savait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se sentait comme anesthésié. Incapable de réellement penser, de réellement comprendre. Ce qu'il voyait se mélangeait avec ce dont il se souvenait.

Le sourire de Marren, la possibilité qu'elle soit enceinte, le corps de Molly qui mourrait sur les feuilles mortes, le regard de cet enfant terrifié, la fillette au couteau, les oiseaux, le ciel si rouge qu'il semblait en saigner, et cette neige, toute cette neige, qui s'étendait devant lui, à perte de vue, dans laquelle il ne cessait de trébucher, de s'effondrer.

Il n'était pas habillé pour des températures si basses. Ses doigts étaient engourdis, glacés. La neige avait détrempé son pantalon, ses chaussettes. S'était infiltrée dans ses chaussures. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, et c'était un miracle qu'il réussisse encore à avancer. Il reconnaissait, vaguement, les bois de Castle Rock. Mais tout semblait si différent. Pourquoi faisait-il jour ? Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? Ou était l'enfant ?

Il trébucha, de nouveau, se rattrapant de justesse au tronc d'un arbre. Glacé sous ses doigts. Il ne sentait même plus la différence. Il n'était même pas sûr de vraiment le sentir sous sa peau. Il s'était éraflé la paume, il le voyait bien. Il y avait du sang qui coulait le long de son poignet. Mais il ne sentait rien.

Sous ses pieds, il y avait une falaise. Une falaise enneigée surplombant un lac gelé.

Castle Lake.

Et il vit, au milieu de ce lac, l'enfant. Il entendit son nom, hurlé par un homme qu'il connaissait. Alan. Alan, qui était au moins trente ans plus jeune. Et qui se dirigeait non pas vers lui, mais vers l'enfant.

La neige, le jour, le lac, Castle Rock différent, l'enfant qui s'appelait Henry, Henry Matthew Deaver, Alan qui avait trente ans de moins…

Ses yeux verrons s'écarquillèrent. Il sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. La réalisation, improbable et impossible, s'imposait- il n'était plus chez lui. Il n'était plus dans son monde, dans son époque, dans sa réalité, peut-être même.

Et c'est à cette instant qu'elle apparut. La marque. Elle lui brûla un instant la peau de son avant-bras, alors qu'elle s'écrivait, lentement, en lettres rouges. Engourdi, anesthésié, il remonta ses manches. Et ils étaient là. Narquois et moqueurs. Les premiers mots que lui adresseraient son âme-sœur.

Epouvantablement rassurants dans la tourmente et la terreur de son esprit. Inespérés, à tel point que c'en était horrifiant.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer._

OoOooOooOoo

Dennis Zaleski avait sept ans quand sa marque apparut. Toute en belle lettre rouge sur son épaule gauche. Quatre mots qui l'avaient à la fois empli de joie et d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

_Ne fais pas ça._

La joie, c'était parce qu'après sept ans d'attente, il était maintenant certain qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un, dehors, qui était fait spécialement pour lui. Une fille qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était, certainement. Certes, elle avait, apparemment, sept ans de moins que lui- c'était ce qui avait fait grimacer sa mère, son père- mais elle _existait_.

L'inquiétude, c'était la nature des mots écrits. Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas quoi ? Allait il blesser son âme sœur, quelqu'un d'autre ? Commettre une terrible erreur ? Ou, tout du moins, quelque chose qui pousserait son âme sœur à lui adresser ça -ne fais pas ça- en guise de premiers mots ?

En vérité, l'inquiétude se laissait largement supplanter par la joie, et le manque d'enthousiasme de ses parents n'arrivait même pas à l'entacher. Ils n'étaient jamais enthousiastes pour quoique ce soit, de toute façon, et Dennis avait une _âme-sœur. _

La première nuit, il l'avait attendue avec impatience. Surexcité à l'idée de rêver, pour la première fois, ce que son âme-sœur allait rêver. Il savait bien que son âme-sœur venait tout juste de naître. Il se doutait bien que, par conséquent, le rêve serait sûrement très peu passionnant. Mais il avait hâte, parce que ce serait _quelque chose_.

Comme il avait déchanté.

Lorsqu'il s'était endormi, il n'avait pas rêvé tout de suite. C'était là le plus étrange. Il était resté, flottant dans un étrange noir intangible, aveugle, sourd, muet. Il sentait, confusément, autour de lui, des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, des émotions tellement compliquées et développées pour quelqu'un qui viendraient tout juste de naître. Des émotions dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Son âme-sœur n'avait pas rêvé, cette nuit-là. Mais il avait, malgré tout, sentit. La terreur, l'angoisse, le désespoir, la peine, la solitude. Si fortes, si marquées. C'était la première fois qu'il les avait ressentis. Ce n'était certainement pas la dernière.

Il avait senti que son âme-sœur était bien trop effrayée pour songer à dormir. Il avait senti qu'elle était quelque part, dehors, sous la neige. Qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Tout cela s'était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Il se souviendrait toujours du moment où il s'était réveillé, le matin, couvert de sueur, le cœur battant, avec l'impression affreuse d'être absolument seul au monde, sans espoir de retour à la chaleur d'un foyer qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lorsqu'il avait raconté tout cela à sa mère, elle avait haussé les épaules. Elle avait dit que, sûrement, les parents de son âme-sœur avait dû se coucher, et laisser le bébé pleurer tout seul. Elle s'en fichait, de toute façon.

Dennis n'avait pas osé dire qu'il ne pensait pas, tout compte fait, que son âme-sœur soit vraiment un bébé. Ni même un enfant.

Pendant des jours, ça n'avait été que ça. Des nuits sans rêves, d'angoisse, et d'un sentiment de désespoir qui ne semblait que s'accentuer. Il se réveillait avec, imprimée dans ses muscles, dans son esprit, l'épuisement de son âme-sœur, sa terreur. Il se réveillait avec les doigts, les mains, les jambes engourdies de froid. Ce qui avait été une bénédiction devenait, chaque jour, plus terrifiant.

Au bout d'une semaine, il refusait tout simplement de s'endormir. Il s'était installé sur son lit, en tailleur, lampe-torche allumé. Refusant de sentir, une nouvelle fois, le froid, l'angoisse, le désespoir. Il avait cru qu'il réussirait à ne pas s'endormir.

Peine perdue. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées.

Angoisse, désespoir. Panique. Terreur à son point culminant. Cette fois, son âme-sœur n'avait pas froid. Son âme-sœur était enfermée quelque part, tentait de fuir, de se faire remarquer. Ça bougeait, autour de lui, autour d'eux. Et puis, ça ne bougea plus. Et puis, il y eut quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, son âme-sœur semblait connaître cette personne. Et puis, il y eut une pointe d'espoir. Et puis, ce ne fut plus qu'un affreux sentiment de trahison. Et puis, ça bougea de nouveau.

Dennis se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'en dormit plus pendant trois nuits. Trois nuits, où c'était chaque fois plus difficile de rester éveillé, de rester alerte. Lorsqu'il céda, enfin…

Il rêva.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar. Il se sentit tomber dans un puit sans fond, tomber, tomber, et encore tomber. Tout était noir, et il y avait la figure parcheminé de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui semblait si fatigué, si déterminé, blafard dans le rond de l'ouverture du puit où il l'avait jeté, et qui clamait, clamait, que Dieu lui avait montré le chemin, lui avait répondu, qu'il connaissait la marche à suivre, et tout ce que lui pouvait penser, alors qu'il tombait, que les barreaux d'une cage se refermait, c'était qu'il voulait retrouver Marren, qu'elle était peut-être enceinte, que Molly pouvait encore être sauvée, que le policier blond aux yeux si bleus avait sûrement appelé une ambulance, qu'il y avait cet autre Henry a qui il devait parler, qu'il avait peur, peur, peur, peur, qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui, et, _ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer._

Et, chaque nuit, ce même rêve. A peine changeant. Chute, perte de contrôle, appel à l'aide. Cage, homme inconnu qui psalmodiait à la gloire de Dieu. Puit, qui, chaque fois, semblait plus précis dans la cartographie du rêve. Pendant des semaines. Jusqu'au jour où son âme-sœur cessa de rêver- ou, du moins, cessa de rêver en même temps que lui.

De nouveau, c'était le noir, les sentiments et émotions à vif. Plus de froid mordant. Une solitude plus exacerbée que jamais. Une résignation croissante. Le noir continu, l'odeur de renfermé, de cigarette. La sensation de barreau de fer sous ses paumes.

Cela dura des années. C'est avec cela que Dennis grandit. Il avait compris très vite, pour tout dire. Que son âme sœur était au moins une adolescente, et qu'elle était retenue, quelque part. Qu'elle n'en sortait pas. Et qu'elle se perdait elle-même, dans le puit où l'inconnu psalmodiant l'avait jeté.  
Oui, elle se perdait elle-même. Dennis le sentait, au fil des années. Lorsqu'elle ne rêvait pas, les émotions s'anesthésiaient. La solitude s'était intégrée à elle. Elle oubliait, morceau par morceau, les noms des gens qu'elle voulait rejoindre. Les noms, les visages des gens, ils avaient disparu des rêves, des pensées. Il ne restait plus que l'homme et sa barbe qui se striait de gris, et le besoin de retrouver quelque chose qu'elle n'était même plus sûre de connaître. Elle ne vivait plus au-delà de la cage.

Il n'y eut plus d'espoir. Il n'y eut plus de résignation non plus. Une simple acceptance passive. Lorsque Dennis s'endormait et que son âme-sœur ne rêvait pas, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste l'attente.

Il avait tenté d'en parler autour de lui. D'expliquer ce qui arrivait à son âme-sœur. On ne le croyait pas. On lui avait même dit que ça arrivait, parfois, chez certaine personne. Des rêves récurrents et répétitifs. Que c'était normal. Que ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que le rêve était vrai.

Dennis, pendant un temps, avait tellement voulu croire. Avait voulu s'en convaincre. Se dire que la personne qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait vraiment n'était pas retenue, quelque part, n'était pas en train de s'éteindre à petit feu.

Il crut qu'il avait réussi à s'en persuader. Pendant dix ans, à vrai dire. Dix ans de la même routine. Il n'avait plus peur de dormir, maintenant. Son âme-sœur rêvait de moins en moins. Et l'attente passive, sans espoir, sans rien, n'était pas effrayante. Elle n'était pas reposante. Elle était juste abrutissante, et Dennis y trouvait simplement un reflet de sa vie.

Se lever, manger, aller en cours, rentrer, devoir, dormir, attente, se lever, manger, aller en cours, rentrer, devoir, dormir, attente… Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, le même refrain.

Seules brèches, parfois, dans la routine- les rêves. Ils étaient toujours aussi intenses, ces rêves. Les psaumes, les quantiques religieuses, la lumière blafarde de cette espèce de citerne souterraine, les barreaux de la cage, le noir à perte de vue, la sensation d'être si petit, si minuscule, si insignifiant, sous le regard de cet homme qui descendait, lentement, l'échelle, et dont le visage semblait si serein, si sûr de lui. Toujours le même thème – la cage, le ravisseur, la captive. Parfois, c'était des sermons, qui faisaient littéralement surgir les flammes de l'enfer, et qui brûlait tout, les murs, les barreaux de la cage, l'homme à barbe striée de gris, la chair de son âme-sœur. Parfois, c'était des ciseaux, manipulé par la main calleuse de l'homme aux yeux fatigués et durs, qui coupaient, cheveux, ongles, et qui s'empilaient en tas, en tas toujours plus grand, et dans lequel on finissait par s'étouffer. Parfois, c'était la chute, dans un magma de voix qui n'avaient plus de timbres et de personnalités, sous le regard de l'homme aux cheveux striés d'argent. Parfois, c'était le silence, le bruit incessant d'une goutte d'eau s'écrasant dans une petite flaque, près de la cage, et le regard qui se tournait vers un reflet qui n'avait plus ni visage, ni identité.

Toujours angoissants, ces rêves. Ils le laissaient toujours détrempés de sueur. Mais il s'était persuadé que ce n'était que cela- des rêves.

Pendant dix ans, il y avait cru.

Mais, lorsqu'il eut dix-huit-ans, quand il s'endormit, après une journée qui était comme toute les autres -se lever, manger, aller en cours, rentrer, devoir, dormir- ce ne fut pas l'attente qui l'accueilli. Non. Ce fut un tout nouvel assortiment d'émotions.

_Horreur, dégoût, incompréhension, envie de vomir, nausée._

Une émotion bouleversante, qui semblait secouer toute son âme-sœur. Celle de ne valoir rien, rien du tout, un dégoût de soi que Dennis n'avait jamais ressenti, jamais vu, et la sensation de se sentir si sale, sale, sale, sale, souillé au plus profond de soi, le retour de la terreur et de l'angoisse maladive…

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait vomi. De nouveau, il avait craint de s'endormir, de fermer de nouveau les yeux, et de ressentir, encore une fois, tout ce que l'autre ressentait. Il n'y avait plus le vide de l'attente. Les rêves aussi, changeaient. Un nouveau, plus récurent, qui s'immisçait sans cesse dans les autres. Une nouvelle donne. L'impuissance, le regard de l'homme à la barbe grise, brûlant d'une flamme affreuse, sa voix au ton de bariton qui blâmait le démon pour la tentation qu'il exerçait sur les hommes de foi, ses mains calleuses qui se tendaient vers lui, qui le touchaient, qui le retournaient, qui le forçaient à la soumission pour qu'il accepte sa _pénitence,_ et la _douleur_, la sensation de _souillure_, tout au fond, alors qu'on entrait en lui comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet dispensable…

Dennis ne parvenait plus à sortir, tout à fait, de ces rêves. Il était déjà un garçon peu populaire, trop étrange. Maintenant, alors que les visions de ses cauchemars le hantaient, même éveillé, il n'était plus que le malade mental qui explosait en sanglot au beau milieu des cours d'éducation physique, qui piquait des crises de colère au beau milieu de la cantine. Dennis s'en foutait. Parce que Dennis _savait._

On pouvait toujours tenter de lui faire croire que des rêves n'étaient que des rêves, c'était fini. Il ne croyait plus à ces conneries. Et il était hors de question qu'il prétende que tout allait bien. Quelqu'un était en train de réduire son âme-sœur en pièce, et il y était complètement impuissant.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il parvenait à apprécier, de ces rêves-là. Le fait que, tout simplement, il avait enfin compris que son âme-sœur n'était pas une femme. Mais un homme. Et qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi les filles n'avaient jamais semblé l'attirer.

Piètre consolation. Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années, continuaient à filer. Et, finalement, l'attente passive repris son dû. L'horreur s'éteignit, l'angoisse aussi. De nouveau, Dennis sombrait dans des nuits sans rêves, sans rien. Sans rien, si ce n'est le dégoût de soi, toujours présent, comme une vague rengaine qu'on connait par cœur, qu'on finit par ignorer.

Son âme-sœur cessa de rêver. Son âme-sœur cessa tout à fait de penser. Cessa de ressentir. Eteinte. Une coquille vide. Et, parfois, Dennis avait l'impression de subir le même sort.

Il marchait au milieu des autres, comme un fantôme. Il parlait, sans n'avoir rien à dire. Il souriait, sans ressentir la moindre joie. Patin sans fil. Il ne regardait même plus la marque sur son épaule.

Pourtant, il y avait des jours où l'injustice de la situation, la colère, la rage, le réveillait, le secouait au cœur de son impuissance. C'était des jours terribles, où il s'abandonnait à lui-même, où il se bourrait la gueule dans le premier bar venu, où il se battait avec des types qu'il ne connaissait même pas, où il couchait avec des femmes pour se faire croire qu'il aimait ça.

C'était comme une tasse de lave en fusion qu'il s'efforçait de boire. La révolte insidieuse et hurlante à l'idée qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais son âme-sœur, parce qu'un malade à barbe blanche l'avait enfermée quelque part, et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais lui venir en aide.

Et puis, un jour, cette tasse, il la digéra. Il n'y avait plus de rêves, il n'y avait plus rien. Des nuits de noirs, de silence et d'attente. Il fêta, seul, son vingt-septième anniversaire. Et se résigna à construire sa vie, malgré tout, sur les ruines de toutes ces années brisées, de ces nuits de solitude, de ces émotions arrachées et piétinées.

Il avait rencontré Sophia lorsqu'il eut trente ans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était avec elle qu'il avait voulu prétendre. Peut-être parce qu'il était bourré, ce jour-là, et qu'elle était apparut à ses côtés, toute pimpante dans sa robe rouge, qu'elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne, alors qu'il se tenait prêt à frapper quelqu'un, et qu'elle avait dit…

« Ne fais pas ça. »

Ces mots, ces premiers mots. Comme il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent vraiment venir de l'autre, que cet autre ne soit pas séquestré depuis plus de vingt ans, maintenant. Comme il s'était empressé de prétendre.

Sophia n'avait pas de marque, n'avait pas d'âme-sœur. Il n'avait aucune alchimie avec elle, elle n'avait aucune alchimie avec lui. Pas même le sexe. Parce que Dennis ne la désirait pas, et qu'il ne pensait qu'à ces cauchemars qu'il ne faisait plus.

Mais ils restaient ensemble. Faute de mieux. Dans une petite maison minable au cœur de Castle Rock. Vivant du peu d'argent qu'ils arrivaient à amasser.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, Sophia lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Un gosse qu'ils auront eu sans amour, parce que Dennis avait trop bu et que Sophia s'ennuyait.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il se résigna à trouver un poste chez le plus gros employeur de cette ville. La prison de Shawshank.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il sentit l'attente de son âme sœur qui s'accentuait. Il sentit le retour, infime, dans ces nuits sans rêves, d'une inquiétude, d'une forme de peur, d'une faim qui grandissait.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il alluma son poste de télévision, et apprit la mort du directeur de son nouveau lieu de travail. Et il reconnut, dans la photo que diffusait les médias, le regard serein et la barbe blanche qui hantait ses cauchemars.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, le troisième jour de travail à Shawshank, il fut envoyé dans une aile désaffectée, brûlée des années plus tôt.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il suivit des traces de pas dans la poussière, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au directeur Lacy, à autre chose que son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il vit se profiler, sous la lumière de sa lampe torche, le couvercle de la citerne à eau inutilisée qu'il avait entendu grincer maintes et maintes fois dans ses cauchemars.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il descendit le long de l'échelle dont il avait rêvé depuis son enfance, seul, terrifié, mais, pourtant, ô combien plein d'espoir.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il braqua sa lampe torche dans un coin bien précis de cette prison circulaire, et vit surgir, sous la lumière de la lampe, une grande cage en fer, devant laquelle il y avait une chaise métallique, un sceau qu'il savait plein d'ongles coupés.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il croisa pour la première fois le regard de son âme sœur. Un regard qui était vide, éteint, et qui se fixait sur lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Un regard qui était orange et bleu, qui perçait, trop grand, au milieu d'un visage trop fin, trop maigre, trop jeune, trop pâle. Un visage qui semblait si fragile, si vide, si gracile, sous des cheveux sombres, un peu trop grand, qui tombaient en boucles maladroite sur le front si blanc.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il se précipita vers cette forme avachie contre les barreaux, cette forme qui l'observait vaguement, indéchiffrable, à peine étonnée de voir surgir un nouveau visage, et qui ne broncha pas quand il posa une main bien trop tremblante sur les longs doigts agrippés aux barreaux de la cage.

Quand Dennis eut trente-quatre ans, il vit, enfin, le jeune homme, son âme-sœur, réagir, à peine, un simple écarquillement des yeux, un imperceptible mouvement de la tête, lorsque, d'une voix qui se cassait sous l'émotion, le soulagement, la joie et l'horreur, il murmura des mots que cet être blafard et maigre avait attendu pendant plus de vingt sept ans, et qui, même maintenant, même après tout ce temps, faisait encore, confusément, sens.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Mais Dennis fut certain, pendant un instant, qu'une pointe d'espoir qui n'était pas le sien venait de percer dans l'attente fragile qui l'avait hanté si longtemps.


End file.
